


Bitten

by gayenid



Series: Logan Winchester - sister fic [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: <3, Angst, Crying, Episode: s12e16 Ladies Drink Free, Near Death, Pain, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Feels Guilty, Screaming, Werewolf, Werewolf Bite, just wanna give her a hug, logan gets bit, logans been through a lot, sorry claire’s barely in this, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18104054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayenid/pseuds/gayenid
Summary: Logan gets bit by a werewolf the siblings are hunting. All hell breaks loose.Based upon season 12, episode 16 “Ladies Drink Free”





	Bitten

**Author's Note:**

> wassup y’all im back!!! might be posting another bonus scene later so be on the look out for that :’)  
> i love u

The Winchesters were in town helping out fellow hunter, Claire, who Logan has especially gotten close with. Claire needed serious help hunting werewolves and the siblings decided since she was just a teenager, she needed assistance. Claire was like a sister to Logan. She could text her with any dirt she could never tell her brothers, stuff mostly about her girlfriend, Kate. The two would always have a special bond that Sam and Dean could never achieve.

While gathering intel from folks in town, it was apparent that Sam was carrying a little attitude. Logan hadn’t been herself lately, and he knew it was because of everything that happened in the last few months (their mom returning, her being tortured by the Men of Letters and various other things), but it still didn’t rub right with him. Sam wanted his sister to open up to him, but after everything she’s experienced while being in this life, it was hard for her. 

Once Logan exited the bar after talking to a few of the people who knew the werewolf’s victim, a small fight broke out between the two youngest Winchesters. 

“Sam, I’m not obligated to tell you everything that’s going on inside my head, alright?” Logan was close to exploding. Sam kept picking at her mental wounds and she had enough. 

“Logan, I just want you to be okay. Is that a crime?” Sam sassed back. The two were known for their annoying sassing. 

“Sometimes! I’ve been through some shit and we all know this, but you’re not my therapist!” Logan ran a hand through her hair, trying to fight back tears. “Stop treating me like a stupid kid!”

“Then stop acting like one!” Sam was stern, fed up. He hated when his sister was upset but this wasn’t the time for antics.

Logan didn’t even hesitate before storming off and heading down a nearby trail. Sam called after her but he knew it was no use. Logan needed to cool off and he needed to give her space. Even though he hated to admit it, Logan was twenty and capable of making her own decisions.

As Logan walked down the path, fresh tears stained her cheeks. Sam calling her a child hit a breaking point. It was true that the youngest sibling was bottling things up, but it’s still none of her brother’s business. 

Logan stopped when she saw a baseball diamond, fog swallowing up the field. It looked ominous outside, and Logan couldn’t help but stare at its beauty. Out of nowhere, a man dressed in black appeared beside her, prompting Logan to pull out her childhood knife. After some scuffling, the werewolf had her pinned against the ground, his strength no match for Logan. The girl screamed as he sank his teeth into her shoulder, leaving a bite marked on her skin. The werewolf ran quickly afterward, leaving Logan laying in the dirt in serious pain.

“S-Shit,” she managed to say as she touched her wound. When she saw blood of her fingers, her vision began to daze. Logan heard footsteps running down the trail, causing her to grab her knife and try to attack.

It was Sam. He immediately began to shush his sister. “Lo, it’s me, it’s me. You’re safe.” He saw her wound and his head fell in disappointment. This was his fault, he shouldn’t have let her go off on her own. 

The drive back to the hotel was a nightmare. Logan’s body shook against Sam’s as he drove, and whimpers left her lips almost every five minutes. Sam could tell his sister was in pain, and he wished he could do anything to make it stop.

Dean, Mick, and Claire were already at the motel when Sam came barreling in with Logan at his side. Logan’s legs felt weak, her body not allowing her to stand correctly. Dean immediately came to her aide as he started to freak out about what was wrong with his sister. Questions rolled off his tongue like a tornado ripping through a town. Sam tried his best to explain as Dean helped Logan on to the bed. Claire sat on the bed next to her friend, keeping her steady and upright. 

Dean was furious to say the least. Sam telling him that his sister was bit by a werewolf caused his fists to clench. He had no idea who to blame or what to think other than getting his sister calm and comfortable.

Once the tension had died down a little, Sam skimmed through various books of lore, attempting to find a cure. Dean was in charge of Logan. He bandaged her wound up and inspected her face.

“We gotta cool her off. She’s burning up.” He spoke. Claire got up to run a washcloth under cold water, but was stopped by Mick.

“No, no. we gotta keep her warm,” Mick commented, earning a ‘shut up’ and ‘back off’ from the brothers.

“H-How long do you think I’ve got.. until..,” Logan didn’t want to say it, she still couldn’t believe it. Her mistake caused this mess, and the guilt was eating her alive. Little did she know, guilt was eating Sam up, too. 

“I don’t know, sweetheart,” Dean said. “Sometimes it takes a full moon, sometimes it just takes time.”

Logan could feel tears started to well up again, and Dean couldn’t bear to see his sister in that shape.

“Hey, Lo? Listen to me. Nobody said this was going to be easy. And I know you won’t like it, but you can live with this.”

“No way,” Logan said as she shook her head.

“You just have to stay locked up a few nights of the month, remember? Otherwise, you’re you.”

“Unless I break out. Some people can control this, but I can barely keep it together on a good day,” Logan admitted to the eldest Winchester. “If there’s any chance I could hurt you, or Sam, or Kate, or Cas, I’d rather die.” Dean let out a sigh, wiping the tears from Logan’s cheeks. That sentence broke his heart.

Sam suddenly piped up about a blood therapy treatment. Mick was reluctant, saying they only used it on mice, and the only human they tested on died in agony. Logan wanted to try anything to see if they could cure her. Dean wasn’t too happy about it. Logan played the “it’s my life” card and got Sam to agree. They needed live blood from the werewolf that bit Logan, and Sam, Dean, and Claire set out to find it, leaving Mick with Logan.

“You stay with her,” Dean demanded.

“What? Are you serious?” Logan responded, knowing the siblings didn’t trust him anymore.

“Mick’s a smart guy. So when I say if anything happens to her and I mean anything-,”

“You’ll kill me,” Mick finished.

“Like I said, smart,” Dean said before walking out the door, Claire following close behind. Sam gave Logan a kiss on the forehead before following the two.

A few hours passed and the three weren’t back yet. A sharp, sudden pain pierced throughout Logan’s body. “It burns!” she said regarding her wound. She went into the bathroom, removed her bandage and watched as the bite healed itself. More sharp pains burst throughout her limbs, causing Logan to cry out in pain. She reached for the gun on the table but Mick grabbed it before she could.

“You don’t understand, it’s happening! You don’t understand how it feels! Please, do it!” Logan pleaded, Mick raising his gun in response. After reevaluating his instincts, he lowered the weapon. Mick’s plan was to restrain and sedate the youngest Winchester, but his plans were interrupted by the werewolf barreling through the door. After knocking Mick to the floor, the werewolf knocked Logan out, dragging her out of the room and taking her with him.

Sam, Dean, and Claire returned to the room to find Mick on the ground. 

“Where is she?” Dean growled.

“The wolf, it took her,” Mick explained.

Dean shoved Mick against the wall. “What did I tell you?!” 

“I tried to stop it, okay? I can find her. I planted a tracker in her pocket,” Mick pleaded.

“You put a bug on her?!” Sam exclaimed.

“Look, you can kill me later, after we find Logan.”

At an unknown house, Logan was bound by her hands, leaning uncomfortably against a counter. The wolf went on and on about Hayden and his plans, and Logan wasn’t having any of it. She began to smart mouth him, an iconic trait of hers, as she tried to break free of the rope.

“I’m a nice guy,” the wolf states, a blatant lie.

“You know who says they’re a nice guy? Clingy, insecure bitches with mommy issues,” Logan spat.

The wolf returned from the fridge with a bloody heart. Logan felt repulsed. The wolf shoved it into a mouth and forced her to feed on it. Logan wanted to throw up, but since she was changing, she wanted to eat. Once he removed the heart from her mouth, she spat the blood into his face. Suddenly, her eyes changed to a neon green color, and teeth began to grow out of her gums. 

The door bust down and the four heroes ran through the door. Sam tackled the wolf and Dean ran to Logan. Logan snarled in his face, causing Dean’s eyes to widen. She ripped free from her restraints and in order to get her off his back, Dean threw her into the fridge.

“Sorry, bug,” he said as her body hit the metal. Mick got the blood from the wolf and quickly made the supposed cure, sticking the needle into Logan’s neck. Logan let out one last giant roar.

The brothers led her to the couch, laying her down as Logan screamed out in agony. She gasped for air as she squirmed all over the place. All Logan felt was pain. Sam had to look away, he couldn’t watch his sister endure it. Dean left the room in order to get some air. After a few minutes, he came back in and Logan’s cries had ceased. She laid motionless on the couch, the brothers thought the worst. Their baby sister was dead, the cure hadn’t worked. 

Logan’s claws retracted, and in an instant she woke up from unconsciousness. Dean and Sam’s faces lightened, and Claire’s lips formed a small smile.

“You guys look like crap,” Logan said sarcastically. Sam shook his head, exhaling lightly. 

The siblings said goodbye to Claire and drove back to the bunker. The car ride was silent, but Logan didn’t mind. Once she was back in her room, she heard a knock on the door.

“Can I come in?” It was Sam. Logan allowed him in. She was sat on her bed reading a new book that just came out.

“Hey, I’m sorry about what I said earlier. It’s hard for me to remember that you’re not a kid anymore, and that you can make your own choices,” Sam started. “I’m not forcing you to talk either, you can do that on your terms, no budging from me.”

Logan looked up from her book to look at her brother. She nodded her head lightly. “I think I’m ready to talk,” Logan admitted as Sam put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed.

“I’m proud of you, bug,” Sam replied, wrapping his arms around his sister. Even though Logan believed the nickname was a little babyish, it still warmed her heart.

“I know.”


End file.
